wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Pappas
Nina Pappas is a character in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. She is portrayed by Erica Leerhsen. Biography Nina is a contestant on the show. She is seen to be very independent and does not trust anyone else. She excludes herself from the group, and is rude to Jake who in turn takes away her vegan food. Nina is paired with Mara for the task of finding food. The pair search through the forest, and despite Mara's efforts to become friends, Nina stays distant. When Mara activates a challenge, Nina and her bond and eventually become friends. As the pair walk through the woods, they witness Elena performing oral sex on Michael who is Mara's boyfriend. Nina reveals she caught her fiance sleeping with her best friend six months ago and that is why she can not trust anyone. She tries to get Mara to attack Michael as that is what she would do, but the two girls instead go to a nearby cabin. When inside, a group of mutants arrive, forcing the girls to hide in a room. Watching in horror as one mutant gives birth, A mutant named Sister notices them and tries to get into the room, but they barricade the door. They manage to esacpe the cabin through a trench. As they run through the forest, Mara is hit in the head with an axe by Pa, killing her. Nina runs into the forest and hides. Pa turns up soon after and searches for her. Nina is hiding behind a log. The rest of the cannibals show up in their truck with Mara tied to the hood. One of the cannibals, who were eating Mara's finger, throws it and it lands by Nina. Pa and then leaves with the rest of the cannibals. When they're gone, Nina quickly runs away. A terrified Nina runs back to camp and warns Jake, Amber and Jonesy of Mara's murder and the cannibals. They at first do not believe her, but realize they have been eating Kimberly's severed human leg. As they find a bear trap, they get to know traps have been set to capture people, not animals. They come across two mutants having sex, but mistake it for Elena being raped. They confront the mutants who in turn attack them. Nina runs away, leaving the others. As she runs, she falls into a pit. After screaming for help, Jake shows up and saves her. They make their way to an abandoned paper mill. When inside, Jake leaves Nina to go inside the RV which has been transported there. Shortly after, Nina is kidnapped by the mutants. She wakes up in a cage to see Ma trimming Michael's body for dinner, but is quickly knocked out once more by Sister. She wakes again in a chair, tied to it with barbed-wire. She threatens the mutants, who get angry and force-feed her human meat. As Dale arrives, he kills two mutants and frees Nina and Jake. However he is soon killed and Jake is attacked. Nina decides to go back to help him, and the two manage to defeat the remaining two mutants by shoving them into a grinder. Nina and Jake then leave in Kimberly's red sports car that they found in the factory that was taken after Kimberly was killed. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wrong Turn 2Category:Main Character